Inhibitions
by effulgent.fred
Summary: After a particularly bad day at work at the Double Meat Palace, Buffy patrols with Spike and ends up going back to his place and getting drunk. A moment is shared. Spuffy fluff.


**Inhibitions**

**TIMELINE**: Season 6, Buffy and Spike kissed in OMWF, but none after that. Spike and Buffy aren't doing it like bunnies, they are just patrolling together.

**SUMMARY**: After a particularly bad day at work at the Double Meat Palace, Buffy patrols with Spike and ends up going back to his place and sharing alcohol and a tender moment. Spuffy fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or its characters. Joss Whedon does. If I did, Spike probably would've been shirtless a lot more.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! Thanks to and for editing!

"Bloody hell, woman! Watch where you point that thing! If you don't watch it, you're going to be left with Mr. Big Pile of Dust." He ducked just in time to avoid her accidentally shot crossbow. He should've known better than to give her alcohol, she was such a lightweight, but she looked so sad. He couldn't resist that pouting lip of hers. He seriously doubted any man that said he could.

"Silly, Spike. I won't hurt little helpless you. You're neutered!" Buffy slurred, clearly wasted as she collapsed on the floor of Spike's crypt giggling.

"Hey! I am not neutered!" Spike threw his bottle against the wall, the glass shattering to the floor at Buffy's feet. "I bet you and Red and the Whelp and the watcher just love to sit around and have a laugh, don't you? 'Poor, helpless, Spike. He's got a chip in his head, he does. He can't even point a fake gun at a sodding human without his brain exploding!' With your shampoo commercial hair, you think you're so bloody superior!"

"Gosh, you don't have to be so serious! I was kidding! And we don't do that. At least not with that weird accent. Now pour me some more to drink!"

Calming down from his tantrum, Spike took the remaining alcohol and hid it, hoping to save a trip to the store for another day. "I think you've had enough, love. You and alcohol are, how would you say it? Very non-mixy things."

"That's not fair! You've had a lot more than me!" she whined, the pout reappearing.

Spike smirked. "But I have a vampire's constitution. I barely feel buzzed. You, on the other hand, are piss-drunk."

" But, but, but," The tears came, unbidden, " I just wanted a little more to drink! I've had such a bad day at work with the hat and the smell and the twitchy lights and, and, and…" And then the dam burst. Her words were unintelligible as she broke down. Spike sat her in his lap and stroked her hair, muttering words of comfort. Then the tears vanished as quickly as they came.

Using her position to her advantage, Buffy moved so that she was straddling his hips. "You know what aren't non-mixy things? You and me. How would Anya say it? it's a shame to have interlocking bodies and not interlock." she purred, kissing his neck.

"Erm. Buffy, think about this." She was so close, her potent scent filling the air, her neck mere inches from his mouth, making it near impossible for Spike to resist her. Using all of his willpower he grabbed her shoulders, so that they were face to face. "You know how much I love you, but you'll hate yourself for this in the morning. I can't believe I'm saying this! How many times have I thought about this, if I were given the chance to…with you and now I can't. I can't because it would be wrong. You're drunk, Buffy! Smashed at that and it would be wrong to take advantage of you." Then a loving smile spread across his face. "God, I love you." He moved her hair behind her ear. "I love your hair, I love the way your nose wrinkles when you laugh, I love the way you move, I love your strength, I love everything about you, Buffy, but…" He stopped his speech when he realized she had started crying again. "Buffy? What's wrong, love?"

"You love me." she said simply, smiling sweetly and wiping away her tears.

"Of course I do, you silly bint. But why are you crying?"

She giggled. "I love you too, you know." Spike was too surprised to speak. "I've just been too ashamed to say it. I always thought that you were a soulless, evil creature incapable of love. I don't now. I know you can love me, I see it in everything you do. I feel it. I love you, Spike."

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Spike kissed her, pouring all his heart into the small symbol. It was a tender, loving kiss. "I love you, too. Always will."

A/N: Review please! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
